Keep Your Hands Off My Girl
by SakuraRose13
Summary: Marshall Lee wasn't one to care about much. He only cared if it affected him, benefited him, or it involved the Human Fionna,  the latter not known by many . But, with a close call at almost losing Fionna, Marshall is about the care a whole lot more...  Suckish summary, better inside...


Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

Was feeling some Gender-Bender Adventure Time and I saw a video with the song "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl," By Good Charlotte. I'll leave a link at the bottom for you guys.

* * *

Marshall Lee wasn't one to care about much. He only cared if it affected him, benefited him, or it involved the Human Fionna. (The latter not known by many).

Marshall Lee, while seeming calm and mischievous and yet indifferent around the young and innocent human, was watching her and the others, always on his toes. If he happened to be around (which was quite often) and you managed to surprise Fionna, you'd know he was there in an instant…

With his axe-bass in hand, murder in his eyes.

There were fairly rare times when one got away with scaring Fionna, but those times usually involved Cake and Marshall teasing and pranking her.

Usually, though, if people did hurt or surprise Human Fionna, they ranged from a scare to a horrible death. (Ice Queen always managed to escape death, though…)

But, this time, death seemed like a kind favor.

Marshall Lee was seething as he watched through the window. He had gone over to Fionna's (_Okay, he was already there, but he was wandering outside for a bit so he then decided to come inside like a NORMAL PERSON) _when he noticed Fionna and Cake had managed to sneak out! Knowing they'd probably be at the candy kingdom, he made his way in the general direction.

So, with his usual indifferent look, he flew surprisingly quickly towards the pink and sugar-coated kingdom. _'What's wrong with me?'_, the Vampire King wondered gently, _'It's not like she's in any danger… But, this is Gumbutt…' _With that final thought, Marshall found himself at a convenient window leading into a ridiculously large room.

And, full of people from all over, candy and others alike. Marshall searched and found Fionna and Cake talking with the Prince. Singing could be heard, albeit badly. Marshall soon found the source and noticed Tree-Trunks singing on a…

'_Karaoke Machine?'_

Marshall floated there for a few more moments, watching more people sing. When Gumball came up and said he dedicated this song to Fionna, Marshall Lee was already cursing him with every fiber.

The Vampire King, and the King of Pranks by some, decided to have some fun…

With a few manipulations and fear implants, Marshall was good to go. Giving a cue to the selected Candy people, the lights shut off immediately, ending Gumball's song. Screams echoed about while Gummy tried to calm them.

"_Sorry to cut ya short, Gummy, but I needed to get this done…"_

Marshall hissed into his ears before snatching the microphone. _"HIT IT!"_

A single spotlight flashed on, focused on the Vampire. He signaled one more time and lights and globos flashed on, color dancing before everyone. Hard guitar rang, punkish and loud.

"_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play,"_

Marshall slowly walked down the stage, the guitar ringing out louder and louder. He walked towards Fionna who stood to the side, transfixed but didn't seem too surprised. Gumball, on the other hand, was having a complete heart-attack. Marshall smirked. A victory within a victory.

Turning towards Fionna, he directed the lyrics towards her.

"_The way you dance,_

_The way you move,_

_The way you stare at me,_

_Across the room"_

She seemed to blush, but otherwise didn't do or say anything.

"_You carry Dior bags,_

_And you got your Chanel,_

_You wear Louis Vuitton, HG and YSL"_

"_Now you got Bathing Ape, I got DMCA,_

_I got brass knuckled hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain"_

People were dancing around, Gumball was fuming, and Marshall was using all his strength to not laugh at Gumball. Dragging Fionna towards the stage, he continued on with his song, impatiently waiting for the grand finale. (Still a way aways).

"_I got a model 26,_

_But she stays in her place,_

_I got a Kershaw neatly,_

_Tucked inside my waist"_

"_And the records keep playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long"_

Marshall stood in front of Gumball, face to face, inches away, hands within range for chocking. Marshall smiling and Gumball giving his best "I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully" look. Gosh, Gummy can be violent.

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!"_

Marshall Lee pulled back and wrapped his arm around Fionna, silently mocking the steaming Prince.

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_But the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song"_

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hand off my girl!"_

Marshall smirked and turned towards the Gumball, removing his arm from Fionna's shoulders.

"_Now she sweating my friends,_

_And my hurricane shoes,_

_She likes the records I spin,_

_My Adam Barton tattoos"_

"_But she can't say what's up,_

_So what does she do?_

_She just stays posted up,_

_The other side of the room"_

"_I got AMC tattooed on my hand,_

_I got black wall street on a black bandanna"_

Gumball turned to leave, heading towards Fionna, hoping to take her away and talk to her about their feelings. Marshall saw this and grabbed her, launching above everyone, landing on the other side. Gumball growled before trying once again. The entire time, Marshall sang Gumball's words of defeat.

"_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long"_

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!"_

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_But the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song"_

Marshall came up to Gumball's face, smirk gone and a serious look completely over taking. He stared him straight in the eye, singing.

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!"_

With that said, Marshall whirled around and faced the crowd, seeming to relay a message.

"_She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,_

_He, he, he wants to fight about it,_

_Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,_

_I'm just trying to stay out of it"_

"_Step out the wagon,_

_You know the boy starts to hate,_

_The girl that came with him,_

_Less like that's not like the boy she dates"_

"_They get to fighting and swearing,_

_And now the boyfriend is staring,_

_The disco ball on the ceiling,_

_Looks like the chain I'm wearing,_

_But the music keeps playing."_

The spotlight faded drenching everyone for darkness except for the occasional glimpse from the colorful lights. It could be heard as Marshall took a breath then said huskily,

"_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain,"_

The lights flashed back on, blinding everyone, but faded to reveal Marshall with his arm around Fionna, close to her as humanly (and inhumanly) possible. Gumball was being held by a few zombies Marshall had brought back to life a while earlier.

"_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long"_

"_They say aha, ahha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!"_

"_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters mean mugging on me all night"_

Withdrawing from Fionna he went forward and doubled over, much like a rock star would at times.

"_They say aha, ahha!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!_

_Keep your hands off my girl!"_

Going back to Fionna, once again, he addressed her, the lyrics as his way of speaking.

"_You carry Dior bags,_

_And you got Chanel,_

_You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL"_

"_Now I got a Bathing Ape, I got DCMA,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging_

_From my neck in my chain"_

Grabbing Fiona by the shoulders, he pulled her into a deep kiss. After what felt like an eternity, her pulled back, smiled gently, and turned to Gumball, still held by zombies.

"Keep your hands off of my girl."

With that said, Marshall tossed the microphone over his shoulder, picked Fionna up bridal-syle, and flew out of there faster then you can say, "Burned."

Fionna, still dazed slightly from the kiss, looked up at Marshall. She smiled and and buried her head into his chest. Contrary to many peoples beliefs (including Marshall's), Marshall Lee the Vampire King held some sort of warmth.

Marshall Lee wasn't one to care about much. But, when it came to his girl, Fionna the Human, nothing could be scarier than a possessive Marshall Lee.

Fionna sighed once again. She mumbled something before slowly drifting off to sleep,

"Keep your hands off _my guy._"

* * *

_**Marshy's rubbin off on Fi. Ah, well, when you sing and entire song about keeping your hands off his girl, you're bound to pick up a few things. Hope you enjoyed this. This was inspired by quite a few things, so I'll list them here. Reviews are nice!**_

_**The video -**__** watch?v=1A8xM1tUqdE**_

_**The fanfic - s/7589603/1/**_

_**Fanfic 2- s/7607116/1/New_Love_Ball_A_Ploy_To_Get_the_Girl**_

_**While these didn't inspire at the time, if I think about it, I was imagining some of the scenes as I wrote them. So, just wanted to give the credit as they may get mad if I don't…**_


End file.
